


The last hope

by LauraBarcali, Telcontarian



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Reylo, Dark Side Rey, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Possessive Kylo Ren, Prince Ben Solo, Rey Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraBarcali/pseuds/LauraBarcali, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telcontarian/pseuds/Telcontarian
Summary: A continuation of “The Last Jedi”.Following the Battle of Crait, what little remains of the Resistance flees in the Millennium Falcon and the New Order, with Supreme Leader Kylo Ren in command, retreats.  Rey has become Leia Organa’s last hope; not only to save the Galaxy, but also to save her son Ben from the clutches of the dark side of the Force.  Despite Snoke’s demise, Kylo and Rey continue to share the connection that Snoke started, unable to escape their bond or hide from one another.  Will they be able to let the past die, overcome their enmity and change their destiny?This fic has been translated and edited byTelcontarianwith the permission of Laura Barcali.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La última esperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/648427) by Laura Barcali. 



His gloved fist clenching at his side, his jaw tight with barely restrained fury, Kylo Ren watched silently as the salt planet of Crait, in which the last survivors of the Resistance had taken refuge and against all odds escaped once more, disappeared from sight as the _Upsilon_ left the planet. He was furious with Luke for how he mocked him in front of his inferiors, too cowardly to face him in person and instead using his Force projection to cast himself across billions of lightyears and allow the Resistance to escape. But most of all, he was furious with the girl for refusing to accept his hand, his proposal and rule the galaxy together. With the Last Jedi by his side, they would have been unstoppable. No matter, the Resistance would pay sooner or later. Especially her.

His rage poured off of him in tumultuous waves, his ire palpable in the Force as his ship finally made contact with the docking station of the _Finalizer._ His boots echoed ominously in the cold corridors as he made his way to his chambers, clearing the subordinates in his path who _deigned_ to approach him with a mere flick of his wrist. He approached his chamber doors and entered the code, preparing to draw his lightsaber and unleash his anger on his surroundings when the petulant voice of the last person he wanted to deal with right now interrupted him.

“Supreme Leader,” he began, his tone arrogant and almost condescending as he clearly did not believe the Master of the Knights of Ren worthy or capable of being a leader, let alone the Supreme Leader, after his temper tantrum on Crait. _‘I wish that I had killed him when he was unconscious,’_ Hux sneered, fighting to keep his thoughts under control, knowing that Kylo Ren could extract them from his mind most painfully with a mere stretch of his hand. He valued his own skin and Ren was volatile at best. “The Rebels have escaped Crait on board the Millennium Falcon. There are no traces of them in the system.”

“The Millennium Falcon is nothing but scrap metal,” Kylo managed to grit out from between clenched teeth. “Even if they jump to lightspeed, we may still be able to track it. Dismissed.”

Ren watched as the door closed behind Hux’s retreating back, the General’s clear disgust at spending another second in the Supreme Leader’s company mutual. He crossed to the viewing port that lined the furthest wall, shedding his gloves before raising his hands to his throat and unbuckling his cape. He sank into the leather chair, the vast emptiness of the galaxy reflected in his dark eyes as the Crait system disappeared from view, leaving behind his foolish actions on the planet’s surface.

He knew that he should not linger on his failures and shortcomings and let the past die, but his thoughts turned once again to Rey and the demise of the former Supreme Leader at his own hand after his former Master had ordered him to kill the Jedi warrior. He swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he recalled fighting side by side with Rey against the Elite Praetorian Guard, his body thrumming with the power of the Force and the heat of battle coursing through his veins, the knowledge that he alone had killed his former Master fuelling his passionate rage. Ultimately, it had been his sheer belief that Rey would turn to the dark side and rule the galaxy as his Empress that had been his downfall. Drunk on the feeling of power and invincibility, he had underestimated the junkyard scavenger; fooling himself into believing that his life finally felt complete with Rey by his side and that together, they were unstoppable. His eyes burned with humiliation at the memory of her refusal to take his hand, her rejection and her betrayal. Kylo thought that he had long suppressed the feeling of betrayal when Luke Skywalker had tried to callously murder his own nephew in his sleep, but Rey had once again managed to reawaken the unwanted and unwelcomed emotion that had lain dormant for so long.

He thought back to the days in Ahch-To when Rey had trained under his uncle, when the Force had connected them and Rey had willingly reached for his hand and he thought that they could have been allies. For the first time in his life, Kylo believed that someone had truly cared for him and Rey had not judged him as others had done from birth simply for being the progeny of widely renowned war heroes and the nephew of the legendary Jedi Master. But really, she was no better than the rest of his peers who did not understand him. Even though she had once called him a monster for killing his own father, a title that he had not denied, he had allowed her to slip under his defences and see a part of him that he had never shown to another living soul.

His eyes rose to ponder his own reflection, his brow furrowing as he raised his hand to trace the scar that now marred one side of his face, the scar that she had given him when she had bested him in combat. A shiver ran through his body as he recalled Rey’s touch, the memory of her fingers ghosting over his hand and he cursed, pounding the wall with his fists in his frustration, cracking the surface and bruising his knuckles. Panting, he ran a trembling hand through his hair and left the safety of his chambers to train with his Knights and burn off some of his fury. He only hoped the Knights would offer him some semblance of a challenge.

* * *

Rey hesitated as she approached the makeshift Med Bay with Poe Dameron and BB-8 at her heels, her eyes softening as she found Finn once again keeping vigil at Rose’s bedside. She was so thankful that Rose had been there to save her friend from his suicide mission when she could not.

“He’s a great guy,” said Poe quietly.

Rey nodded, gulping around the lump of emotion that had formed in her throat as Finn held Rose’s hand, his fingers brushing against hers, “He is.”

“Are you…”

Rey blushed, shaking her head. “We’re just friends.”

“I’m sorry”, said Poe sheepishly sending BB-8 a mock glare. “Liar.” The droid beeped in indignation and Poe rolled his eyes. “Language, buddy.”

“Rose is in good hands,” Rey murmured, turning on her heel, their footfalls echoing through the silent corridors as the trio made their way towards the cockpit where Leia waited for their debrief following Rey’s mission to Ahch-To, her disastrous reunion with Ben after boarding the _Supremacy_ and her escape across the galaxy to join the battle of Crait. “General Organa,” she said respectfully, her breath catching in her throat as the older woman turned to face her.

There was a lingering sadness in Leia Organa’s eyes that was impossible to hide. The events of the last few days had taken its toll on her already weakened body. Wracked with guilt over the sacrifice of Amilyn Holdo to allow their escape, the Resistance had been all but decimated and her brother Luke, after distracting Kylo Ren and allowing them all to escape, was gone. “Could you give us a minute, Poe?”

He hesitated, his eyes flickering between Rey and General Organa and opened his mouth to speak but Leia gave the pilot a pointed stare. He turned on his heel and left the two women alone, the droid at his feet beeping furiously before the door closed in their wake.

“Rey.” The young Jedi turned back to face Leia, her brow creasing with worry as the older woman visibly shrank before her, her face lined with exhaustion and her body weakened from the First Order’s attack on the _Raddus_. “Han and Luke are gone. The Force is calling to me and I am not sure how long I can resist its call.”

Rey’s eyes filled with tears and Leia’s eyes softened as she placed a motherly hand on the young Jedi’s shoulder. “You are our last hope, Rey. The Jedi must rise again and put an end to the First Order once and for all, even if it means…” Leia’s lips drew into a thin line and she swallowed thickly, “Even if it means destroying my son. I once hoped that he could be turned from the Dark Side, but I fear that he is lost to us forever.”

The heat of battle burned through her veins as she recalled their fight aboard the _Supremacy,_ Snoke’s execution at the hands of his former apprentice and the deadly thrum of their lightsabers drawn together as the rivals fought back to back, their movements a deadly dance as they united briefly to eliminate Snoke’s Praetorian Guard. He had offered her his hand to rule the galaxy by his side, but it was all a ruse. There was no light left in Kylo Ren and he now ruled as Supreme Leader in Snoke’s stead, determined to wipe out the scattered remnants of the Resistance. “For some time I believed it too,” Rey murmured, unable to meet Leia’s eyes – Ben’s eyes, “But Ben has chosen his path and the darkness in his soul has overwhelmed him. I do not believe that I can turn him.”

Leia sighed heavily and Rey knew she bore a heavy burden, her soul laden with guilt at having failed her son. “We were not the most attentive parents and we did not recognise Snoke’s influence on him until it was too late. Han and I fought too often and Ben grew to resent his father for leaving us after every argument. He began to lash out and we believed that sending Ben to Luke was the only way to save him from his path of destruction. We failed him.”

She reached out to squeeze Leia’s hand, her eyes shining with sympathy and the General enveloped her in a warm embrace. She closed her eyes, relishing the feel of a mother’s arms around her and the tears that she had been holding back slipped silently from her eyes. Her heart was heavy, the pain of losing Luke still too raw and not for the first time, she wished that she could speak with her Master, feel his presence in the Force and trust him to guide her feet on the correct path.

As Rey retreated to the crew quarters, her body humming with the promise that she would do all in her power to redeem Ben Solo, she desperately tried to ignore the void that cleaved her soul in two at the absence of their Force bond. She had desperately wanted to believe that Snoke had not influenced their connection and manipulated them both but following his demise, she was forced to accept that their bond had died with Ben’s former master. Rey thought that she had finally began to understand Ben; he had been a victim of Snoke’s manipulation and abandoned by his own parents just as she had. She believed that she had found a kindred spirit, recognising his pain and suffering that still haunted him, the guilt of having killed his father a dark stain upon his soul. 

She could still feel the ghost of his fingertips on her hand, promising her that she was not alone. She had been so adamant in her belief that she could turn Ben that she had fought Luke, abandoning him on Ahch-To and commandeering the Falcon’s escape pod to navigate across the vast expanse of space and deep into the heart of the enemy ship, only to be betrayed. For one agonising moment, standing with Ben in the ruins of Snoke’s throne room, she had considered taking his hand. But she knew that she could not abandon her friends, that Ben would show no mercy and give the order to wipe out the Resistance without any hesitation.

Rey would never forget the look of anguish on Ben’s face as she left him behind on Crait, the Force image of his father’s dice clutched in his hand before escaping the planet on board the Millennium Falcon. Although she knew that she had made the right decision, she knew that Ben would never forgive her and that he would never have another chance of redemption. He had chosen his path and she had chosen hers.

And yet, she felt more alone now than she ever had in her entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey turned the broken lightsaber over and over in her hands, her eyes unfocused and glazed over with the memory of her struggle with Ben on board the _Supremacy_. In the aftermath of killing Snoke and the brief although bloody battle that followed to eliminate his Elite Praetorian Guard, they had fought bitterly to claim ownership of Anakin’s lightsaber and destroyed it in the process. With Ben knocked unconscious in the explosion that had torn through the _Supremacy,_ Rey was wracked with guilt that she had snatched the remains of the lightsaber and fled the doomed ship.

But she still did not know how to repair it.

Rey looked up as the mechanism for the door was triggered and BB-8 whirred and beeped at her feet, extending a metal arm and scanning the weapon that lay before her on the workbench.

“The Kyber crystal is still intact,” Poe confirmed as he entered the room behind BB-8 and sat on the bench beside Rey. “You could create your own lightsaber as the Jedi before you did.”

Rey groaned, burying her face in her hands in frustration. “I don’t know how! I have studied the Jedi texts but I still can’t understand them.”

Poe’s eyes softened as he placed a comforting and reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’ll find a way.”

The intercom crackled to life, Chewie’s guttural roars filling the room letting them know that the _Falcon_ was approaching the planet Rishi located in the galaxy’s Outer Rim and Poe smiled apologetically before jumping to his feet and making his way to the cockpit, BB-8 hot on his heels.

Despite sending distress signals and attempting to reach out to the remnants of the Resistance spread across the galaxy, their pleas for help remained unanswered. They had, however, received word of an old Resistance communications base on the planet of Rishi which was now home to smugglers, including Talon-Karrde who had remained allied with the Jedi. And so, they had set a course for the planet, navigating along one of the rarely known smuggling routes that Chewie had used when flying with Han for many years.

The _Millennium Falcon_ finally made planetfall and Chewie, Rey and Poe emerged from the ship followed closely by C3PO, R2D2 and BB-8 and they were immediately met with the stifling tropical climate.

“Oh my goodness, I don’t like this at all,” moaned C3PO, “I fear that this planet is full of contraband.” R2 beeped in response. “Watch your language, R2, but yes I agree, protocol is useless here.”

“You can stay on the ship, 3PO,” said Poe, clapping the droid on the shoulder before turning to face the rest of the group. “We need to regroup. We can only hope that the communications base is still operational but if not, it’s just us.”

Relishing the feel of solid terrain beneath her boots, Rey examined her surroundings with interest after spending so long on the _Falcon_ , breathing in the thick dust that seemed to settle over her like an ominous cloud. Clutching her quarterstaff, her heavy burlap sack containing the precious Jedi texts thrown over her shoulder, Rey set out to explore the new environment, her brow set with fierce determination. Her mind wandered to Master Luke, his redemption and sacrifice during the Battle of Crait and hoped that he had finally found peace after becoming one with the Force.

Her eyes settling on a large clearing in the distance, Rey set her quarterstaff down on the ground carefully before shucking the sack from her shoulders and extracting one of the sacred texts that she had stolen from the temple on Ahch-To and stowed away on the _Falcon._ Rey wished bitterly that things had gone differently, that Luke had deigned to help her to unravel the secrets of the Jedi, help her understand the mysteries of the Force and help her find her place in the Jedi Order. She still did not understand how the Force worked or why she of all people had been gifted with her powers. After all, she was a simple scavenger, a junkyard slave abandoned by parents who had allegedly sold her for drinking money and now lay buried in a pauper’s grave in the Jakku wastelands. She could only hope that the ancient Jedi texts would help her to understand the mysteries of the Force so that she could repair her broken lightsaber, aid the Resistance in overthrowing the First Order and train the next generation of Force-sensitive Jedi. 

She stuffed the ancient Jedi text unceremoniously into her bag before picking up her quarterstaff from the ground, intending to train and relieve a little of her frustration. She went through the motions, sweat dripping from her brow in the extreme heat as she swung her staff in graceful, deadly arcs, knowing that when she faced Kylo Ren once more she would be ready. Hearing a soft noise behind her, she spun on her heel, the end of her staff mere millimetres away from her would-be assailant and she blinked back her surprise as the mirage of Kylo Ren appeared before her.

Breathing heavily, Rey pushed her sweat-soaked hair away from her face, her lips turned down into a frown. For a moment, Rey believed that Kylo Ren was really here, standing in the sun-dappled glade with her and that the First Order had managed to track them once more, however the young man’s confused expression that mirrored her own said otherwise. Although he still wore the First Order uniform, the black, quilted armour and flowing cape that befitted his status as Supreme Leader, he was not here with her; not physically at least.

The last time Rey had seen Kylo Ren through their Force Bond, she had looked directly into his eyes while closing the _Falcon’s_ hatch, effectively shutting down their connection for what she thought had been the final time. She did not think that their bond would remain active after choosing to walk separate paths.

They did not speak, the tension thick in the air as they held each other’s gaze, assessing the strained situation in which they found themselves. Rey’s gaze was hardened, memories of Kylo Ren’s betrayal a raw wound as she wrapped the Force around her mind like a mental shield to protect herself. To protect the Resistance. Kylo, on the other hand, appeared relaxed, his eyes half-lidded and his lips parted and Rey instinctively knew that she would not be the first one to break the silence.

“Scavenger,” he murmured and although Rey knew that the title was supposed to be offensive, she detected a faint amusement behind his words.

“I may have been a scavenger once, Ben, but now I am a Jedi. And despite my parents selling me for drinking money, I finally found my family,” she spat, finding a sick, twisted pleasure welling within her as Kylo’s mouth closed, his lips thinning in displeasure. “Tell me, who do you have?” she continued, knowing full well that she was going to hurt hum, wondering if he still had a heart.

“I don’t need anyone now,” he muttered petulantly and Rey could sense the hesitation in his words, could read the naked emotion in his eyes without the helmet that hid his face from view.

“I suppose your new role as Supreme Leader requires absolute solitude,” Rey sneered.

“I don’t care.”

Rey took a step back as she lowered the spear from Kylo’s face and she almost missed the brief flash of confusion across his face. “Goodbye, Ben,” she said softly, turning on her heel as she shouldered her spear. She left him behind, resisting the urge to look back as she put more ground between herself and Kylo and she felt the minute disturbance in the Force as the young man disappeared, severing their connection.

* * *

Kylo gave the order for the _Finalizer_ to set a course for Coruscant, the planet located in the Galactic Core thousands of lightyears away from the Unknown Regions of space where the Starkiller base had been built, where the Resistance had destroyed the _Supremacy_ in a suicide attack. The mythical planet had been long under the command of the First Order despite having passed through many hands during its long, sometimes bloody history and remained their stronghold to this day. He had chosen for this reason to use the Imperial Palace that had been built by Darth Sidious as his operations centre. Kylo also knew perfectly well that his maternal grandparents, Padme and Anakin, had once been there and he could almost picture them in his mind’s eye on a balcony together admiring the towering spires of the bustling Galactic City in the days after their marriage.

After the _Finalizer_ had made planetfall, Kylo made his way into the same throne room where Emperor Palpatine had once ruled over his faithful subjects. He grimaced at the empty room, a stark contrast to the dark days of the Sith and settled his large frame into the uncomfortable chair as best he could. Although he was now the newly appointed Supreme Leader, Kylo refused to employ and utilise the Elite Praetorian Guard, not when his Knights remained faithful to him after Snoke’s death and had followed their Master to Coruscant.

Lost in his memories of the execution of his predecessor, it was impossible not to recall fighting side by side with Rey, their movements fluid and coordinated as they battled the Praetorian Guard, her hand warm on his thigh as she used his body for leverage during their deadly fight.

Kylo’s brow furrowed as a ripple in the Force drew him from the memory of the heat of battle, his humiliation when the scavenger had refused his hand, and he felt his heart gripped in a deadly vice as Rey appeared before his very eyes training with her quarterstaff. He was convinced that she was his own personal purgatory, a Force ghost driven with the only intent of plaguing his every waking and sleeping moment. Rising from the throne, he moved towards her in long, purposeful strides, his body carrying him forward without thought or hesitation until he was a mere heartbeat away from her warm body. Rey’s quarterstaff moved in a long sweeping arc and Kylo swore that he could feel the wind brushing over his skin as her weapon stopped mere inches from his face.

She was breathing hard, strands of her sweat soaked hair plastered to her own face in her exertion, but she held his gaze steadily. Although she did not seem particularly perturbed to feel the awakening of their Force bond once more, Kylo noted that she failed to lower her weapon lest he attacked, her hands steady.

Fully believing their Force bond to be the product of Snoke’s manipulations, he had not expected their connection to survive the former Supreme Leader’s demise, and he had certainly not expected their bond to flare to life once more after Rey had closed the hatch of the _Millennium Falcon,_ cutting off their bond with a finality that had echoed through the realms of his suddenly empty mind. For days afterwards, he had thrown himself against the closed walls of their bond, beaten his fists against the barrier in a blind rage until they were bloody and bruised but to no avail. Unable to help himself, he drank in her form greedily, committing her to memory even as his lips parted in retort. “Scavenger,” he whispered and although he sought to irritate Rey with the title, to his chagrin the term almost felt like an endearment falling from his lips.

“I may have been a scavenger once, Ben, but now I am a Jedi. And despite my parents selling me for drinking money, I finally found my family.” He sneered at the name that he had worn as his mantle in his past life falling from her lips, the last connection to his family that he had cast aside and let die, but she had not finished carving out his heart. “Tell me, who do you have?”

“I don’t need anyone now,” he replied, wincing as his words did not contain the intended spite in his tone as he had hoped.

“I suppose your new role as Supreme Leader requires absolute solitude.”

“I don’t care,” he snarled, uncertain of the last time that any living person had had the gall to speak to him in such a manner. 

But to his surprise, Rey lowered her weapon and turned on her heel, effectively ending their conversation. “Goodbye, Ben.” Kylo’s lips twisted into a grimace as he was forced to watch as she walked away from him once more until she disappeared from sight and he found himself alone in the throne room again. 

He began to pace in anger, his furious strides echoing throughout the empty chamber, his gloved fingers curling into fists at his side as he dropped to his knees, his fingers wound tightly in his hair as he screamed out his rage. His hand strayed to the hilt of his lightsaber; he wanted to destroy something, to lash out and unleash his anger and his frustration, but his fury was slowly drifting away like the ebbing of the tidewater. Running his hands through the already tousled locks, he unfolded his massive frame slowly, drawing himself to his full height with as much natural grace as he could muster before hailing Hux from the command centre.

“Supreme Leader,” he sneered, making no effort to disguise the hatred that contorts every inch of his pale face.

“Have the Resistance been located?”

“We suspect that they are hiding in the Outer Rim attempting to establish contact with their remaining allies. We are attempting to pinpoint their exact location, but they have been all but decimated and their forces diminished –“

“May I remind you, General Hux, that they are allied with a very powerful Jedi and that you would be a fool to underestimate General Organa. Or do I have to remind you of all that they have accomplished despite their dwindling numbers?”

Hux’s mouth snapped shut and he looked as if he was forced to bite back his retort, his expression pained. “Yes, Supreme Leader,” he grudgingly agreed, recognising his dismissal.

His ire was steadily rising once more as he made his way to his chambers, shedding his gloves and cape before igniting his lightsaber, the kyber crystal humming to life, the crimson blade a stark contrast against the fading light. With a harsh cry, he swung his lightsaber and brought it down upon the chair in the corner of the window, breathing heavily as the wood cracked and splintered.

_I don’t want this anymore._

Kylo deactivated his lightsaber and sunk heavily down onto the ornate bed, studying the lightsaber hilt clutched in his hands. Snoke assured him that killing his own father would temper his inner turmoil, but the betrayal and uncertainty continued to tear him apart. He raised shaking fingers to the scar that clove his face in two; the wound that she had given him on Starkiller Base that marked him as her own. Bested by a simple girl, an untrained Force user. Those hazel eyes that had once looked at him, shining with tears, now watched him harshly, haunting him. And once again, as if in correspondence to his thoughts, he felt the Force hum to life around him and he raised his face, stunned at the vision before him. 

He did not know whether to look away, turn around or attempt to sever the connection, but the Force bond had awoken at a moment of weakness and Rey, unaware of his presence, remained with her back to him. It lasted only a few seconds and although he knew that he should avert his gaze, he was unable to prevent himself watching as Rey tended to her ablutions in the privacy of the ‘fresher. His breath came in ragged bursts as he was powerless to stop himself from tracing the rivulets the water that ran down her lithe, supple body, the rising steam doing little to hide her sun-kissed, battle-scarred skin bared to him for the first time. When she finally seemed to notice the fluctuation in the Force, turning to glance over her shoulder, he fled the room, leaning against the closed door, wishing that he still had his helmet to hide the embarrassment and sheer want that he felt at the intimacy of seeing a naked woman for the first time.

Kylo had never lain with a woman, dedicating himself entirely to the Jedi religion and then to Snoke as his apprentice. He had never entertained the notion of taking a woman to his bed, preferring to take care of himself when the need arose in the dead of night. Until Rey. Seeing her form bared to him had made his own body throb with want and need and he was unsure of how he would ever be able to meet her eyes again.

He felt the moment that the bond snapped shut and he entered his room cautiously, unsure whether to be relieved or disappointed that her presence has faded, however he knew that the lingering scent of vanilla and honey would continue to plague him.

That night, he dreamed of his grandparents in their youth, both figures standing on a balcony and with a start, he realised that he was trapped in the body of Anakin Skywalker. He watched as the breeze ran nimble fingers through his grandmother’s hair like a lover’s caress as she watched over the sleeping city and when she turned back to face him, it was not the smiling figure of Padme Amidala who reached out to brush gentle fingers over his face but Rey.

Kylo woke suddenly, torn from sleep, his heart pounding in his breast and he swallowed heavily, unable to shake off the feeling of a phantom touch of ghostly fingers tracing over his face. He was powerless to stop his heart from racing or quell the uneasy feeling in his stomach as he struggled to catch his breath. The dream had felt too real and too intense and it was only then that he began to finally understand what was happening to him.

_The scavenger…_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been translated and edited by [Telcontarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telcontarian/pseuds/Telcontarian) with the permission of Laura Barcali.


End file.
